


Told You So

by WannaBeBold



Series: Fictober 2020 [11]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Fictober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WannaBeBold/pseuds/WannaBeBold
Summary: “Alright, alright, gloat as much as you want.”
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: Fictober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947604
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	Told You So

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Day 10

"Alright Mr. And Mrs. Torres. We've reached that point in the pregnancy where we can find out the sex. Have you guys decided if you want to know yet?" Nick and Ellie looked at each other and Nick rolled his eyes, motioning for Ellie to go ahead. 

"We would like to find out today Doctor." 

"Of course. Sit tight and I'll grab the equipment." With a nod the doctor left the room. As soon as the door closed behind her Ellie turned to Nick and stuck her tongue out. 

“Alright, alright, gloat as much as you want.” 

“Oh, I will babe.” Nick playfully rolled his eyes again. 

“As much as I would’ve liked to wait to find out I know how much you wanted to know. And not knowing would’ve driven you crazy which would’ve driven me crazy.” Ellie gave him a death glare and he held up the hand that wasn’t holding hers in defense. “You know I’m right babe.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” He stood up, kissing her lightly before sitting back down in the chair beside the bed. 

“Just like I’m gonna be right about the baby being a girl.”

“Oh really, now?”

“Mmhmm.”

“Cause I’m pretty sure it’s gonna be a boy. And I do have mother’s intuition now ya know.” Nick was stopped from responding by a knock on the door followed by the doctor entering the room with the ultrasound machine. Laid back on the table Ellie pulled her shirt up and they both watched the screen as the doctor ran the wand over her stomach. 

“Well congratulations you two, you have a healthy baby girl.”

“Ha! **I told you so!** ” Nick’s voice was cocky but his face was full of wonder and amazement.” 

“Okay okay. You were right.” Ellie rolled her eyes, laughing at her idiot husband. They turned their eyes back to the screen in amazement, watching their daughter move, until they heard a noise from the doctor. “What? What’s wrong?” Panicking, Ellie leaned up as much as she could to look at the doctor, Nick squeezing her hand tightly in support as a worried look crossed his face. 

“Oh no, nothing’s wrong don’t worry. I just found something I didn’t expect to find.” Nick started to panic then, ready to stand up and start pacing but needing to be next to Ellie. 

“What?! But you said there was nothing to worry about!” The doctor moved the mouse around, making a square on the screen. 

“Absolutely nothing to worry about Mr. and Mrs. Torres. I just didn’t expect there to be a boy too.”

“Ha! **Told you so** Nick!” Hearing they were having a boy, Ellie stuck her tongue at Nick, ready to start gloating when her brain registered the last word. “Wait a second. Did you say too? As in a boy and a girl?” She glanced over at Nick who was just staring at the grainy black and white screen, mouth open. 

“That’s right Mrs. Torres, you’re having twins.” That seemed to break Nick out of his daze and he turned to look at Ellie, tears filling his eyes. 

“We’re having twins.” They whispered at the same time. The doctor excused herself then, giving the parents-to-be some time alone. As soon as the door closed behind them Nick pulled Ellie into a deep kiss, each of them running a hand over her belly. After two years of trying to get pregnant, they were finally making their dreams come true with two babies. 


End file.
